


櫂愛 - 徒花

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 花吐病parodyVG漫畫版動畫化紀念2017/7/16
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

從開學典禮到現在沒過多長時間，已經是接近初夏的炎熱，清澈沒有一點雜質的藍天下，路邊經過的幾個女學生在談論著什麼話題，不時還發出高分貝的笑聲，打破了午後的寧靜，也驚醒了躺在公園長椅上的櫂。他睜開眼睛，很快就不得不用手覆蓋住眼睛，在這個季節中，不只是樹蔭之間投下的陽光，就連樹木青蔥鮮艷的綠色都讓他感到炫目。  
青春。他的腦中忽然冒出了這麼一個詞。  
青春的顏色，大概是一種比這更明亮熱烈的、他無法形容的顏色。  
然而這個詞仿佛與他無關。在耀眼過頭的太陽之下，精力和幹勁仿佛怎樣也用不完，盡情笑著或者哭著，無憂無慮又無所畏懼，肆意地揮霍享受著最好的時光，眼前躍動的未來是透明的，蘊藏著無限的可能性……這樣的生活註定與他無緣。剛從小睡中醒來的他，腦中想著的只有等下要去卡店買一盒新卡，以及應該如何調整新卡組的事。  
自己的世界十分有限。櫂十分清楚這一點，儘管把自己封閉起來的說不定正是他自己。唯一讓他熱衷的就是先導者，也只有先導者能讓他著迷至今，幾乎成為了他生活的大部分。  
就在他閉著眼睛想著這些無關緊要的事情時，耳邊響起了皮鞋的腳步聲，由遠而近地走向他。  
櫂心中一動，然而沒有睜開眼睛，而是繼續閉著眼睛假裝睡覺。會特意來到公園的這個角落的人，不用想櫂也知道來的是誰。  
腳步聲慢而且輕，然後在他身邊停下。  
“櫂君？”  
愛知熟悉的聲音在他旁邊響起，雖然是略帶疑問的語氣，聲音卻很輕很輕，也許是擔心打擾了他的安眠，但是聽起來有點說不出的異樣，連閉著眼睛的櫂也能察覺得出。但是這時睜開眼睛實在是個尷尬的時機，他決定繼續閉著眼睛裝睡，以及期待愛知會像以前一樣，繼續朝著睡著的他說話。  
這已經成為了兩人之間的默契。一開始出於憧憬的單方面追趕，直到現在總算演變成可以稱得上朋友的關係。愛知清楚他會在這裡午睡，也時常在放學以後來這裡找他，儘管說的內容不過是學校裡發生的事或者關於卡組的問題，櫂仍然默許了他的陪伴，聽著愛知說的話有時會給兩三句反應，或者只是一聲不響聽著他單方面的敘說。  
然而在今天，這兩種情況都沒有出現。或許是以為他真的睡著了，愛知的聲音沒有再響起，沉默讓櫂有點焦急，猜不到愛知準備怎麼做。  
深呼吸的聲音。然後令人不自覺緊張的沉默又持續了幾秒。  
“櫂君。”

然後毫無準備地，一個吻落在了他的嘴唇上。  
他用了大約五秒去確認這是一個吻，然後接下來五秒鐘的時間，他因為這個吻而無法做出任何反應。  
高中的某個過於炎熱的日子，初夏充沛得過頭的陽光，猶豫著應該買什麼飲料，如何調整卡組的平衡，連煩惱都顯得輕飄飄的這樣一個下午。  
這些都已經不再重要了，他的思考完全被這個吻佔據。青春。他的腦子又冒出這個不合時宜的詞語。如今這個詞從天而降掉在他的身上，他猝不及防，不知所措。  
這個吻持續的時間不過一兩秒，輕得有如蜻蜓點水，嘴唇上的觸感消失後，耳邊就響起了離開的腳步聲。愛知大概比正在努力裝睡的櫂慌張得多，從他緊張的呼吸和跌跌撞撞的腳步聲就能聽出，櫂幾乎能想象出他臉上露出狼狽的紅色，就像中三那年和愛知重逢時，他一臉畏懼、慌張膽怯的樣子。  
腳步聲離開沒有多遠就停住了，一陣模糊而壓抑的咳嗽聲傳來，櫂差點想睜開眼睛去看，好不容易忍住了，直到皮鞋的聲音再次響起、逐漸遠去消失，他才坐起來，看向愛知逃離的方向。人影已經消失不見，在櫂所坐的長椅旁邊，幾片淺藍色的花瓣散落在地，櫂俯下身把它撿了起來。  
公園之內從沒有見過這樣的花，盛開的僅有幾株紫陽花也不是這種模樣。他看著這幾片大概是愛知遺留的花瓣，用了五分鐘考慮應該怎樣處理它的問題，仍然得不出答案。於是他茫然地站在那裡，就像站在蘋果樹下被蘋果砸中的那位偉人一樣，不同的是，他連前因和後果都懵然不知，只能拿起從天而降的蘋果，茫然又無措。  
在離開之前，櫂最後看了一眼手中的花瓣，把它留在了公園的花壇之中，任由嬌嫩而脆弱的花瓣，在泥土中靜靜等待著腐爛的命運。

***

因為昨天發生的那件事，櫂今天在卡片首都的幾次對戰勝利得有點勉強，就連觀戰的森川都能看出來，今天櫂的發揮實在有點失常。他在內心責怪了一下自己的不對勁，轉頭就看見不知什麼時候就站在旁邊觀戰的愛知，兩人四目相對的時候，櫂不自覺地移開了視線，愛知則像平常一樣，微笑著喊了一聲他的名字，仿佛昨天什麼也沒有發生過一樣。  
等愛知轉過身去和美咲說話的時候，櫂的目光才重新回到他身上。  
明明昨天做了那種事情。  
櫂的內心忽然湧起某種莫名的焦躁。眼見愛知和美咲的交談還沒有結束，他拿起卡組放進口袋，走到愛知面前。正在對著美咲敘說著什麼的愛知留意到有人走近，抬起頭一看見櫂的表情就呆住了，張著嘴什麼也說不出來。  
“愛知，我有話對你說。”  
“……欸？櫂君？”  
“我在公園那裡等你……有時間的話就過來吧。”  
他頭也不回，扔下一句簡單的話就快步走出大門，連愛知在背後呼喚的聲音也沒有理會，沒有回頭，因為他知道愛知很快就會跟過來，像以前發生過無數次一樣，他甚至對此沒有過任何懷疑。  
仔細想想，他今天心裡所想的除了對戰以外，就只有昨天發生的那件事。又或者說，基本上都在想昨天發生的那件事。

愛知的出現比他預料的早得多，在公園慣常的那個角落，跑得上氣不接下氣的愛知出現在他的眼前。  
“櫂君、等等我……”  
“……先坐下來休息下吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
還在喘氣的愛知得到允許，便坐在櫂往常午睡的長椅上，努力平整急促的呼吸。與此同時，櫂覺得自己應該再次嘗試整理自己的思緒。突如其來的吻，散落在地的藍色花瓣，現在想起來，不管從任何方面嘗試解釋，愛知昨天的一系列行動實在超出了他的理解。  
與其胡亂猜測，不如主動尋找答案。  
“愛知，昨天你來過公園吧？”  
話一出口，櫂就看見愛知像石化了一樣，表情僵硬地看著櫂仿佛看見了世界末日。  
“櫂君……知道了？”  
“……嗯。”  
他馬上後悔了。不能這樣說，這個含糊的回答會讓愛知誤會，但是他想不到除了直接承認以外，自己說什麼才能不拆穿這件事。儘管表情還是和平常一樣冷漠，他的內心已經開始煩躁，絞盡腦汁，考慮這種比起調整卡組和對戰難上千萬倍的事。  
應該說些什麼來挽救……  
“是那隻貓。”  
“欸？”  
“……公園裡的那隻貓，不知道你有沒有見過，昨天我被它吵醒了，起來一看正好在路上看見你的背影，就猜想你有來過這裡。”  
幸好臨時編造一個謊言對於他來說並不難，對戰鍛煉出來的迅速反應在這時拯救了他。愛知明顯鬆了一口氣，又悄悄抬頭去窺探櫂的表情，似乎是擔心櫂是否有發現什麼。他的這副表情被櫂看在眼內，讓他只想皺眉。  
懷著一個秘密而忍耐著不去拆穿它，原來也是一件相當困難的事。  
“是、是啊……昨天，我有來過公園，不過看見櫂君睡著了，就……沒有吵醒櫂君，自己離開了……”  
後面說的基本是謊言，大概從來沒有人告訴過愛知，他非常不擅長說謊。櫂只是看著說謊的愛知，心中就莫名地焦躁，但他沒有傻到會去主動拆穿……他也不能拆穿。  
“是嗎。”  
“嗯。”  
他們不得不進入一陣尷尬的沉默。櫂強迫自己尋找一個新的話題。  
“那，昨天來找我是有什麼事？”  
“欸？就是、其實……最近沒有遇見櫂君，就想去老地方看看櫂君在不在……對了，！”  
愛知像是突然想起了目的，表情立即變得認真起來。  
“那個，聽說我們宮地的卡片對戰部要和後江進行交流賽，所以想來問一下櫂君……”  
一轉移話題，愛知的聲音就不再顫抖和慌張，而一說到對戰的事，櫂也開始認真傾聽他的敘說。根據愛知所說，宮地的卡片對戰部除了櫂認識的三個熟面孔外，還有兩名新加入部員，其中一個還是剛學會對戰的真正新手，所以愛知對於這次對戰既期待又有點擔心。  
兩人專注地討論著不久的交流賽，剛才帶著尷尬的對話仿佛完全沒有發生過，櫂也難得認真地開始思考愛知的話，極力想忘記剛才的事。  
“那個新手，他對自己有信心嗎？”  
“欸？唔……我想，應該有吧？直樹君性格很努力又不服輸，這幾天的部活時間一直在和我們對戰練習，幹勁十足的樣子。”  
“那就沒問題了，這次的交流賽對新人來說是個不小的挑戰，只要他有幹勁，無論對戰是輸是贏，都會是個不錯的經驗，不需要過分擔心。”  
“嗯，櫂君說得對，果然還是我想得太多了吧。”  
愛知低聲說道，臉上露出的又是平常柔和的笑容。  
“不過……”  
帶著初夏溫暖的微風吹過，愛知撥弄了下耳邊被吹得有點亂的頭髮，有點不好意思地笑了。  
“這幾天一想起能在比賽中和櫂君對戰，就忍不住期待得心跳加速，一定是太緊張了……很奇怪吧？”  
櫂心中一動。  
“沒有，我也……很期待。”  
今天是個晴朗的天氣。他順著愛知的視線看向天空時，才第一次察覺到這件事。初夏的下午天氣極好，晴空一片湛藍，太陽為地上的一切覆上柔和明亮的白光，他們並肩坐在一起，愉快地談論著不久以後他們共同嚮往的事。  
但是除了這些，你應該還有一些事沒有告訴我吧，愛知？  
看著愛知帶著微笑的側臉，他在內心默默說道。

***

“青春，真好啊~又酸又甜的味道，真是羨慕！”  
三和故作哀傷地感歎著，這句台詞從他口中說出來反而帶了一點滑稽的味道，站在旁邊的兩個女生被他逗得捂住嘴輕笑，正在收拾東西的櫂瞄了他一眼，最近幾天三和的樣子實在有點不對勁。  
“什麼意思。”  
“沒有，就是隨便說說！櫂，等會也是去卡片首都吧？去見愛知……”  
沒有聽完三和的話，櫂提起書包便徑自離開了座位，他的老朋友做了個鬼臉，跟在身後走出了教室。  
在自動販賣機前，三和投下了硬幣。今天喝的是可樂。櫂看著他仰頭一口氣喝了將近一半，依舊心不在焉。  
“……我說櫂！關於我和店員姐姐的事，你也給我一點意見吧？我是真的是在煩惱啊！”  
“……”  
在櫂看來，三和所說的煩惱不過是一件小事。在之前的卡片首都店鋪大賽裡，三和憑藉著櫂幫忙構築的卡組，出人意料地奪得了第一名。據他事後謙虛又得意地表示，這次能奪冠要歸功於各位出戰過全國大賽甚至亞洲巡迴賽的高手沒有參戰。雖然是件令人高興的事，他的煩惱來自於第一名的獎品——兩張先導者主題樂園的一日遊玩票。  
為了這兩張票，最近幾天三和陷入了苦惱之中，整天考慮應該如何處理這兩張票——一張票自然是他自己用，而另一張票，根據三和這兩天反復說過，是打算約美咲一起去。  
因此，以櫂的思考方式，他所想到的答案只有一個。  
“想約戶倉的話，直接去問就好了。”  
他無法理解三和的猶豫，既然已經有了想約的對象，接下來的事就不用再考慮，只需要鼓起勇氣邀約。  
“那當然是……不對！如果有那麼簡單就好了……”  
平時開朗又樂天的三和做出痛苦抱頭的誇張動作，櫂在旁邊像旁觀者一樣觀察著他讓人無法理解的舉動。  
“有什麼問題？”  
“櫂你當然不懂……直接約店員姐姐被拒絕的可能性幾乎是百分之百啊！所以我才在煩惱，明知道沒有希望的事怎麼會有勇氣去做！”  
明知道沒有希望的事。櫂在內心重複了一次，隱約覺得正確但又有種說不出來的不妥。為了解決三和的煩惱，他退而求其次，提出了另一個解決方案。  
“那約其他人去。”  
“這個我也不是沒有考慮過，但是可愛的女孩子雖然有很多，都不是我最想約的……”  
真是麻煩的人。這樣的麻煩事櫂本來不願意插手，但是看在朋友困擾的份上，他也不是不願意幫忙。  
“票給我，我幫你。”  
櫂向三和伸手示意他將票遞給自己，三和搞不懂他的意思，還是順從地把票交給了他。  
“喂，櫂你要做什麼？”  
等下你就知道了。  
櫂徑自走向卡片首都，不去理睬三和困惑的發問。

“三和有話想對你說。”  
在卡片首都的櫃檯前，櫂在美咲面前放下兩張入場券，仿佛事不關己地走開了，找了一個角落的位置坐下，留下驚訝的美咲和完全石化僵硬的三和。  
店裡還是原來一樣熱鬧，其他人大多沒有留意他們，都在各自對戰或選購卡包，站在櫃檯前的三和擠出一個緊張的笑容，鼓起勇氣對著美咲說了一句什麼，坐在遠處的櫂看見他們開始談話，總算安心了一點。他能想到最好也是最直接的方法就是這個，他只能幫三和做到這裡了，為了他的友人不再煩惱，也為了自己的耳根能清淨幾分。  
愛知就坐在他對面那一桌，正在專心和一個熟客對戰中，沒有察覺到悄悄來臨的櫂就坐在隔壁看著他對戰。雙方已經分別有四點傷害，只要愛知挺過這回合對方的攻擊，憑著櫂的觀察，他的手牌足以在下一回合直接取得勝利。在櫂思考勝利方式的時候，對方已經抽到了一張暴擊，結束了這一回合。愛知的傷害達到了5點，在抽手牌的時候，他露出了一點苦惱的表情。  
不要想太多，你有在這一回合擊敗對手的能力，要有自信。  
櫂在內心默默地對愛知鼓勵著。愛知在他眼中仿佛永遠都是當初相遇時一樣，總是害怕猶豫缺乏自信，但卻有能夠打動他的認真和努力。他看著愛知一路變得強大，已經越來越接近與自己並肩的位置，心裡不免帶著一點讚許和期待。  
要break ride，愛知。  
如同他的想法一樣，愛知果然用了break ride，結果已經可以預見了。對方沒有抽到治愈觸發，放下手牌承認自己輸了這一局。結束以後，愛知和對方互相道謝，取回自己的卡組，等愛知的對戰對手離開座位後，櫂才走了過去，自然地就坐在了愛知的對面。  
“愛知。”  
愛知明顯吃了一驚，下意識抬起頭叫了櫂的名字，拿著卡組的手不易察覺地抖了一下，櫂注意到這一點，剛想開口說些什麼，表情沮喪的三和走了過來，看見那兩張票還在他的手上，櫂就隱約猜到了結局。  
“櫂，我失敗了……果然不應該去挑戰店員姐姐這個超高難度的，現在我超有挫敗感……”  
完全不知道來龍去脈的愛知露出困惑的表情，櫂想著要不要向他解釋三和消沉的原因，下一秒他睜大眼睛那兩張票被放入自己手中。  
“算了，櫂，愛知，這個你們拿去吧，記得玩得開心一點！我相信以後一定還有機會的……”  
以無比驚人的毅力迅速重新振作起來的三和，把自己的兩張票託付給櫂，轉身邁著堅定的步伐走出卡片首都……不知道走到哪裡去了。  
受到重大打擊的人應該讓他安靜一下，還是不要打擾他比較好，得出這個結論的櫂又想起了手中的票，這兩張造成三和煩惱的根源，現在被留給了他和愛知……  
所以，他們要去嗎？一起去那個主題樂園？  
櫂的視線從票移到愛知的臉上，愛知當然不能給他答案，正好相反，他滿臉不解，剛才發生的一切看來讓毫不知情的他相當混亂。櫂不自在地咳了一聲，把票遞給愛知看。在他的記憶中，約朋友一起去玩的機會少之又少，就連應該怎樣開口都快要忘記了。  
“三和說他不要了，留給我們去玩……愛知，這個週末有時間嗎？”  
“……欸？？”  
愛知睜大了藍色的眼睛，看著櫂的眼神之中除了吃驚以外，不知為什麼帶著少許猶豫和黯淡的神色，最後他露出一個微笑，輕輕點頭。  
“嗯，有空。櫂君會邀請我去玩，這好像還是第一次……”  
櫂理解不了愛知剛才的表情，但是得到了答應，他便沒有深究這些。  
事情決定得相當快速。不過幾分鐘時間，他和愛知已經商量好星期天的上午10點在火車站前見面，希望當天是個好天氣。為什麼三和要把票指定送給他和愛知，他又為什麼真的聽從三和的話邀請愛知一起去，說到底為什麼要兩個男生一起去主題樂園玩，這種事都已經不重要了。  
假如戶倉能夠這樣簡單地答應三和就好了，有大約一秒鐘時間櫂在內心暗暗同情了一下三和。回來以後，把下次買新卡包抽到的RRR送一張給三和吧。  
約定好時間和地點，櫂便習慣性地拿出卡組，愛知一看他的動作，藍色眼睛一下子亮了起來。  
“愛知，來對戰吧。”  
“嗯！”  
……還是送兩張RRR吧。  
看著愛知帶著期待的笑容，櫂在內心默默地訂正了想法。


	2. Chapter 2

“其實呢，櫂君。”  
愛知在看了手中的牌很久很久以後，終於猶豫著抬起頭，面有難色地開口了。坐在他對面的櫂原以為他在為下一步的行動思考，聽見這樣一句話，不禁有點愕然。  
“怎麼了。”他低聲問道，暗自思考是不是自己今天的安排有任何不妥。  
“……那個，我們要一直在這裡對戰嗎？”  
愛知的表情帶著少許的不安。他們現在坐在先導者主題樂園的室外自由對戰區，四周坐著不少和他們一樣在對戰的玩家。已經是即將聽見蟬鳴的天氣了，因為炎熱，在室外的人大多數都穿著短袖，有些被陽光曬得一直在擦汗。櫂看著他額上的汗水，突然恍然大悟。自己確實是太大意了，一直專注在對戰上，忘記了在入夏的天氣坐在室外會相當炎熱。  
“那麼，”櫂看了一眼桌上的卡牌，雙方各有四點傷害，估計兩三回合就能分出勝負。“我們打完這一局就進入室內的對戰區吧。”  
“欸？不、不是這樣……”  
愛知慌張起來，開始吞吞吐吐，他的反應讓櫂更加困惑。確實自己是極少有和別人來這種地方遊玩的經驗，對於在遊樂園應該做些什麼根本沒有多少概念……從和愛知約好的那一天開始，直至今天的此時此刻，他仍然在思索這個問題，所以對於愛知的反應，他不得不在意。  
“那是有什麼問題嗎？”  
他的語氣和平常一樣冷靜，內心其實已經開始焦急。  
“我說……既然來一次先導者主題樂園，要不要到處去玩一下呢，因為我們進場以後，已經在這裡對戰了快一個小時了……”  
“……”  
原來是這樣。察覺到自己失算的櫂陷入了沉默，愛知誤會了他的反應，立即慌張地補上一句：  
“不、不是說我不想和櫂君對戰啦！櫂君願意和我對戰這麼多局，我真的很開心，只是坐在這裡一直對戰的話，感覺好像浪費了櫂君的邀約，因為我是第一次來這裡，覺得這裡的一切都很新奇……”  
愛知的聲音越來越小，一邊小心翼翼地觀察著櫂的臉色。確實是這樣，對戰的話在卡片首都或是其他地方也可以，但是既然來到這裡一次，正如愛知所說，不去四處玩玩就浪費了這個難得的機會。想通了這一點，櫂不再猶豫，  
“你說得對，那我們打完這一局，就去那邊看看吧……不過眼前這一局不要想著能隨便解決掉。”  
“嗯！”  
剛才還是一臉不安的愛知總算又露出了開心的笑容，像一隻小動物一樣，然後又。櫂看著他的臉愣了一秒，才想起自己此時也應該專注於手上的牌。  
他發現自己不知為何很喜歡看見愛知的這副笑容，充滿信心和期待，比太陽更耀眼奪目。在等待愛知下一步出牌時，他這樣想著。

***

為了不浪費今天難得一次的機會，他們花了大半天的時間玩遍了遊樂園中的大部分地方，例如一起玩射擊遊戲，混在親子和情侶之間去看3d電影，在一間鏡子迷宮之中尋找真正的先導郎，甚至還去嘗試了一下夾娃娃機。  
櫂不是那種常去遊樂園的人，更不是那種熱衷去遊戲機室的男生，因為性格等的原因，他對同齡人日常的消遣娛樂了解甚少，所以今天乾脆把沿路的每個娛樂項目都玩了一邊，玩得也算是相當開心，只是擔心身邊的愛知會累或是不感興趣……櫂瞥了他一眼，他本人倒是一直雙眼放光，抱著剛才夾到，興奮地跟著櫂玩了一個又一個遊戲項目，沒有絲毫厭倦的樣子。  
“真開心……啊，櫂君，那邊是鬼屋！”  
櫂順著愛知所指的方向看去，上面是淌著血的六個鮮紅色大字：先導者的亡靈。  
他沉默了一下，覺得在思考這個名字的來由之前，重要的是先得到愛知的同意。  
“要進去嗎，愛知……而且，你不害怕鬼屋嗎？”  
“其實還是有點害怕的，但是難得和櫂君來一次這裡的話，就感覺什麼都很想試一下……”  
難得和櫂君來一次這裡。櫂思索了一下這句話，仍然沒想清楚這個難得是指場地還是同行的人。  
進了鬼屋，特意在前面帶路的櫂帶著愛知走過一條黑暗陰森的走廊，有點意外愛知他比自己想象中更大膽一點，沒有嚇得尖叫或是緊緊抓住他的手不放，一直非常安靜地跟在身後。不過愛知也是男生，會害怕到尖叫這種先入為主的印象本身也不對（說到底為什麼會對愛知有這樣的印象也是一個謎）。他思索著，揮手趕走一隻突然出現在面前嚇唬他們的長髮女鬼，轉頭發現愛知縮成一團躲在他身後。  
從鬼屋出來已經是中午時分，兩個人去了先導者的主題cafe，

“那……我想點這個特製陽炎火焰套餐！這個咖喱飯看起來很好吃，還有特別飲料和杯墊！”  
櫂原本以為愛知會點光騎套餐，聽到這句話內心立刻改變了主意。  
“那，我要這個光騎之榮耀套餐。”  
“”  
露出少許驚訝表情的愛知

“這個……是送給櫂君的。”  
從商店出來的愛知滿臉期待，遞給櫂一個小小的吊飾。吊飾是龍紋帝王的迷你模型，不過拇指大小，做工精細，系著一條紅色的繩結。他端詳了一下  
“既然我們一起來玩，你沒有必要特意送我禮物的。”  
“但是，我想感謝櫂君今天邀請我來玩……而且這個，不是很可愛嗎？可以掛在手機上裝飾……不過櫂君”  
在愛知渴望讚同的目光下

愛知正背對著櫂，捂住嘴微微彎下腰，發出極力壓抑著的咳嗽聲。  
櫂幾乎是下意識地想叫他的名字，同時伸出手去想扶著愛知的肩膀，但是在看見他腳下的東西時，動作僵住了。  
兩片淺藍色的花瓣靜靜地躺在地上。又一片掉了下來，這次是從愛知捂住嘴的指縫間落下的，在他身後的櫂清楚地看見了這一切。愛知的咳嗽聲更大了，帶著壓抑不住的痛苦，他顫抖著，蹲下身去撿起地上的花瓣，這其間又有兩片花瓣從愛知的口中落下。  
這副讓人難以置信的景象讓櫂愣在原地，不知道應該如何反應，只是隱約回想起那天在公園裡，咳嗽著跑開的愛知，和他身後落下的幾片淺藍色花瓣。  
幸好愛知沒有察覺他就站在自己身後，在好不容易止住咳嗽以後，匆匆忙忙把地上的幾片花瓣撿起放進衣服的口袋，等他收拾好一切，櫂才想起了自己的來意，極力保持鎮定喊了他一聲。  
“愛知，沒事吧。”  
愛知像觸電一樣顫抖了一下，驚慌地轉過身看著櫂，像一個做錯事被大人發現的小孩子。  
“我聽見你在咳嗽，所以來看看。”櫂迅速地想出了一個謊言，假裝自己剛剛來到這裡，對於剛才發生的那一幕一無所知。  
還處於緊張之中的愛知睜大眼睛，臉上是混合了驚訝和畏懼的表情，最後變成了一個不自然的笑容。  
“嗯……我、我可能是，有點著涼了吧，所以、有點咳嗽，因為剛才淋雨了……”

各種他想確認但無法確認的想法在腦海中盤旋著揮之不去，無論他怎麼試圖去忽視，仍然佔據著他的全部思考，像刻在腦中的魔咒一樣，全部都讓他感覺痛苦和煩躁，而其中的原因，他仍然無法想通。  
你喜歡我嗎，而且在因此而受到痛苦嗎。

……你喜歡我嗎，愛知。


	3. Chapter 3

作為五月來說，今年的酷暑來得實在太快。走在沒有樹蔭的路上，櫂一路低著頭看著自己的影子，在灼熱刺眼的陽光照耀下，就連地上的影子都能看出一副消沉萎靡的模樣。  
“青春……啊！真好啊，青春！”  
和他的消沉相反，走在前面的三和完全沒有被櫂的低氣壓傳染，說話的語氣故作感慨，然而表情神采飛揚，前幾天的低落和沮喪仿佛不翼而飛……飛到了身後櫂的臉上一樣。  
“發生什麼了，三和。”  
“你不知道嗎，櫂？店員姐姐上個星期天和我去看電影了！就是最近很紅的那部愛情片，到處都能看見海報的那個，女主角在吐花瓣的……”  
聽到意料之外的話語，櫂猛地停下了腳步，隨即察覺到對方所說的並不是他的心事。三和絲毫沒有察覺到他的混亂，自顧自地繼續說著：  
“沒想到原來店員姐姐喜歡看那部電影的原著小說，所以一聽說是那一部，馬上就答應我了！真是幸運啊，果然之前不成功是因為方法不對……”  
“……那真是恭喜你了，三和。”  
“哦哇！？櫂竟然會說這樣的話，不是因為太熱所以腦子燒掉了吧……”  
“太吵了。”  
“啊，難道說你終於開竅了！？”  
櫂徑自走在通向卡片首都的路上，三和的聲音遠遠地從身後傳來。然後和過去幾天一樣，今天愛知同樣沒有來這裡。  
他已經將近兩個星期沒有見到愛知了。  
自從那次突然的告別以後，櫂有兩三天沒有去卡片首都，等他總算能收拾好自己的心情，開始在卡片首都露面之後，接連幾天都沒有遇到過愛知，據美咲所說，似乎是在為校際交流賽而做準備。櫂自然明白愛知身為卡片對戰部部長的責任，儘管不是大的賽事，他所在的後江卡片對戰部也同樣在準備著這次的比賽，櫂本人也對這次的機會相當期待，但是在理解愛知繁忙的同時，內心仍然是說不出的苦悶。  
櫂從來都不是一個時常猶豫不決的人，也做不到當作一切沒有發生過。但是對於應該用怎樣的態度去對待愛知，要如何去觸及這件他不小心發現的事，櫂仍然沒有想清楚，現在的他，甚至極少有能見到愛知的機會。  
從愛知的態度來看，他大概是想小心藏好那個秘密吧……對此櫂的內心不免有點苦澀。  
在初夏的陽光照耀下，每個人都在理所當然地笑著，只有他一個人像獨自躲在隔絕陽光的陰暗處一樣，因為偶然知曉了別人的秘密，陷入了無人知曉的迷惘和煩惱。  
而關於這個因為別人的秘密而產生的秘密，他又應該如何做才好？

“我說啊櫂，你其實很想和愛知對戰吧？”  
井崎實在是個細心的人，在交流賽上櫂換掉森川的卡組後，他悄聲地向櫂問道。  
“可能是吧。”  
櫂低聲說道，視線仍然不離場上愛知和森川的對戰。  
“我說，平時來卡片首都找愛知就好了嘛？雖然愛知最近也很少來……”  
“……”  
有一瞬間，櫂仿佛失去了說話的力氣。  
久違一段時間的愛知和平時沒有兩樣，表情褪去了平常略帶稚氣的笑容，緊張又專注地看著手中的卡牌。不管是在和後江高校的對戰，還是在和福原高校的對戰。  
這兩場比賽，櫂一直觀戰到最後。  
他時常會想到，在宮地學園這個自己不知道的地方，愛知過著怎樣的校園生活，在和怎樣的同伴一起努力……他對此一點也不知情。偶爾他也會回憶起新學期開始時，愛知穿著宮地學園的黑色制服出現在自己面前，那一刻儘管內心早有準備，仍然難免有一絲揮之不去的失落。  
不知不覺，他們之間原來已經形成了這麼遠的距離。  
假如這是愛知希望的話……假如愛知決心將那個秘密隱藏到最後的話，他是否也應該順應愛知的意願，假裝從來沒有察覺到那個秘密，保持兩人之間的距離，甚至是……漸行漸遠？  
這個想法一浮上心頭就讓他難以忍受。對於習慣孤身一人的他來說，這樣煩惱本來不符合他的性格，但是也只有這件事讓他一直煩惱至今。  
懷抱著複雜的距離感和失落，他度過了接下來一段苦悶的日子，直到愛知的隊友身上發生了奇怪的變化，他才意識到身邊似乎發生了某些不同尋常的狀況。  
為了查清楚一切，還是去立凪家一次吧。  
打定了主意，他便馬上行動出發到立凪家，直到看見立凪拓人異樣的笑容為止，他仍然沒有預料到，接下來在等待自己的是怎樣的陰謀。

***

有人在叫他的名字。  
櫂君。  
……  
櫂君！  
被他打敗一次的愛知渾身傷痕，再次擋在櫂的眼前。憑著驚人的意志力，他沒有像其他被逆化鬥士打敗的人一樣受到鏈環傀儡的控制，但是為了抵抗這種侵蝕，他早已耗盡體力，卻仍然勉強維持著無力的步伐，決意要與櫂再次對戰。  
櫂遠遠地看著眼前的愛知陷入了沉默。儘管那個身影單薄得像會被風吹倒，愛知仍然是和他想象中一樣堅強。  
我究竟都做了什麼。  
臉上浮現出紅黑色印記的櫂，一絲清醒的思考久違地浮上心頭。  
他從來沒有後悔過一心追求變強的這條路。  
憑著這種單純的想法，他飛遍世界範圍內挑戰所有他遇到的對手，甚至連身邊的熟人和親友也不例外，憑著打敗一個又一個海內外的先導者鬥士，讓鏈環傀儡像病毒一樣傳播到世界之中，原因一半是受這股不祥力量的控制，另一半則是出於他內心的慾望。對於力量的陶醉蒙蔽了他的理智，驅使他藉著這股不祥的力量去取得勝利，結果在全世界造成了難以估計的破壞。  
他深知自己鑄成了大錯。  
然而那個一心一意追趕在他身後，努力想和他來到同一個地方的少年，儘管已經滿身疲憊和傷痕，仍然向他伸出了手。他說，這次換我來拯救櫂君，湛藍色的眼睛裡是讓人驚訝的堅定。  
正如愛知所說的，小時的他被櫂所拯救了一樣，現在的櫂也同樣地被愛知拯救，或者說，在他們相遇的時候，又或是在他們重逢的時候，在櫂自己都未能察覺的時候，他已經被愛知拯救了。  
對於愛知的種種分不清的感情在內心交織。  
眼前陰沉的世界彷如黑暗中初次照入光明一樣一片清澈。櫂沒有猶豫，握住眼前的手，便看見眼前的人露出疲憊卻由衷喜悅的微笑，在視界之中，就像晨曦的第一道光芒。  
我的親友。

***

“啊，紫陽花！”  
在那個經過無數次的公園裡，櫂身邊的愛知眼睛亮了起來，走過去俯身看著草叢中像王冠一樣的藍紫色花球，語氣中是隱藏不住的開心。已經是六月初，這個公園裡，深藍粉紫的紫陽花已經迫不及待在溫暖的初夏綻放，不時吸引途人駐足。  
這裡也是櫂和愛知第一次相遇的地方。  
這天他們照常在卡片首都對戰，然後一同離開，本來應該走另一個方向的櫂順便陪著愛知走了一段路，途中自然便經過這裡的公園。櫂對於花沒有特別的興趣，但是看見愛知雀躍的樣子，莫名地也覺得開心，連帶自己臉上也自然浮現出微笑，只是視線沒有落在紫陽花上，而是停留在愛知臉上。  
“櫂君你看，很漂亮吧？”  
站在花叢前的愛知轉過頭來，臉上自然地露出一絲笑容。視線一觸及他臉上的笑容，櫂的內心突然一動。  
“……嗯，很漂亮。”  
這種感覺到底是什麼？  
“……愛知。”  
這一聲呼喚溫柔得讓櫂自己也嚇了一跳。愛知聽見他的聲音，便朝著櫂的方向抬起頭，。  
“怎麼了，櫂君？”  
櫂下意識想回答，開口卻猶豫著不知道應該說什麼。  
為什麼要對我露出這樣溫柔的笑容？  
為什麼……你會為我做到這個地步？  
這些問題自然不需要他問出口。那一天在黑輪覆蓋的天空下，愛知對著他說出了答案。而他自己呢？  
對於我來說，你也一樣……是我不願意失去的特別的存在啊。  
愛知。  
獨自煩惱了這麼久以後，撥開內心的迷霧，他才發現答案其實已經在他的心中。撇開那些花瓣，那些秘密不說，他需要做的只是正視自己的心意。一旦想清了自己的心意，內心頓時一片清明。  
“愛知，明天你也會來卡片首都吧？”  
櫂沒有馬上得到回答。被問到的愛知有一瞬間表情好像僵硬了一樣，目光不自然地閃爍了幾下。櫂看得出，他眼中轉瞬即逝的那種感情似乎是悲傷……還有恐懼。  
又是因為那種吐花瓣的病嗎？  
櫂在內心兀自不安地想著，但是愛知迅速地又露出微笑，給出一個讓櫂安心的答案。  
“嗯，會來的。”  
“那就好，我有話想對你說。”  
“那，明天在卡片首都見吧。”  
櫂在內心暗自立下了決心。等到明天，他會去將自己的心意告訴愛知，並且將愛知一直隱藏的秘密，連同他悲傷的原因一同問出來。

第二天再次踏進卡片首都的門，櫂少有地開始緊張，首先確認店內有沒有愛知的身影。那個藍色頭髮的身影今天似乎沒有出現在這裡，他有點失望，轉頭去向櫃檯後的店長問道：  
“愛知在嗎？”  
戴著眼鏡的店長側頭想了一下，回答道：  
“那是誰呢？”

***

你是我不願意失去的重要的人。  
如果這不是夢也不是命運的惡作劇，而是真實的話，我會去改變這一切……哪怕是跟隨著你的蹤跡追到月球上也好。  
握緊手中的光輝騎士團卡組，櫂許下了無人能改變的決心。

***

在愛知從月之宮回來以後，那段像噩夢一樣的日子總算迎來了終結。一切都回到了日常，和以前一樣沒有變化、波瀾不驚的平凡生活。還保留著那段記憶的幾個盟友們還在卡片首都舉行了一個小小的派對，當做歡迎愛知回來。在不變的一切之中，唯一悄然改變的只有兩人之間的距離。  
要到多近的距離，他才可以挑明那個秘密？  
櫂始終沒有忘記那件他在意已久的事，一旦他下定了決心，就不會再猶豫退縮。  
這天夜幕即將降臨的時分，對戰完的愛知和櫂走出卡片首都，沒有直接走上回家的路，而是繞了遠路，走上通向海岸的方向。這天晚上是這座城市初夏的第一場祭典。  
漫步在傍晚的這段路上，兩人一邊走著，一邊隨意地聊著各種無關緊要的話題。夏季的祭典少不了最吸引人的大型煙花，雖然氣溫相當炎熱，沿著大橋到橋下的海岸沿線這一段路走著，等待看煙花的人到處可以看見。時間不知不覺過去。路燈亮起的時候，夜晚已經悄然而至，聚集的人群越來越多，身邊經過的人不乏穿著浴衣的情侶。  
除了對戰以外，最近他們一起漫步閒聊的時間增加了許多。櫂看了一眼走在身邊的愛知，無意間發現愛知原來已經長高了不少，一年前重逢的時候，穿著後江初中部校服的他只有自己肩膀那麼高，而現在並肩走著的時候，他已經成長到只比自己矮半個頭。  
吹著海岸微涼的夜風，櫂回憶起這一年間發生的事，一時有點感觸，停下腳步抬頭看著遠方的天空不發一言。愛知留意到他的無言，擔心地抬頭端詳他的表情。  
“怎麼了，櫂君？”  
“我記得前段時間，你的生日剛剛過了吧，愛知。”  
“欸？嗯，的確是這樣……”  
愛知眨了下眼睛，花了兩秒時間才反應過來。提到之前的那段時間，他便猶豫著移開了視線，語氣也軟了下來，大概是內心對那件事仍然懷著內疚。  
“如果沒有那件事發生的話，你生日那一天，卡片首都的那幫人會為你好好慶祝的吧……現在回想起來感覺有點遺憾，不過以後的話，總會有機會的。”  
說這樣的話實在不像自己的性格。櫂自嘲地想著，會這樣珍惜和其他人一起的時間，大概是因為那個人是愛知。只是身邊的愛知沒有立刻回應他，沉默了一下。  
“櫂君，對不起……真的……”  
“沒有必要道歉。”  
櫂迅速地打斷了愛知的話。他想聽的並不是愛知的道歉。愛知一副欲言又止的模樣，最後還是不安地咬住了下唇，表情始終帶著揮之不去的憂慮。  
“你一定想象不到，你不在的那段日子，我才感受到自己的孤獨。在那一天我終於發現，如果你就這樣消失的話，我可能會消沉得再也振作不了吧。唯一慶幸的是，我始終沒有失去你的記憶，所以後來才能追到月之宮將你帶回來。”  
“……”  
“現在想起來，究竟為什麼我沒有像其他人一樣忘記你，一定是因為你對我來說很重要吧。”  
他極少像這樣說這麼多話，仿佛完全失去了平時的冷靜，只是一心想著向愛知吐露自己的心思，一口氣急切地說完以後，才想起去看愛知的反應。愛知少有地沉默了，深藍色的夜空之中，櫂看見他微微低頭，過了一會才抬頭露出一個笑容。  
“能聽見櫂君這樣說，我真的，很高興……”  
雖然是這樣說，他的笑容仍然帶著幾分悲傷。看著他這副表情，櫂感覺內心突然湧起溫柔的情緒，明明漫長的夏天已經過了一半，經歷了種種事情，他們已經認清了彼此的重要性，對於愛知的悲傷他仍然絲毫不了解。  
他伸出手，又停了下來，躊躇了片刻，轉而小心地覆上愛知的頭髮。  
四目相對。  
愛知睜大眼睛，沒有逃避櫂的動作，張口似乎想說什麼，下一秒他突然急促咳嗽起來，這讓兩人都始料不及，首先反應過來的愛知立即轉身捂住嘴，看樣子像是準備跑開。  
“愛知！”  
櫂下意識去拉住愛知的手不讓他逃跑，愛知掙扎了幾下，還是無法掙脫被櫂抓住的手，但卻始終沒有轉過身，背對著櫂低垂著頭，又咳嗽了幾下。看著他顫抖著的單薄身影，之前見過的景象又在腦海中浮現，櫂情急之下，心中所想的事便脫口而出：  
“又是吐花瓣嗎。”  
被他握住手的愛知猶如被閃電擊中一樣顫抖了一下，終於轉過身來，抬起頭不敢置信地看著櫂。  
“為什麼……櫂君會知道。”  
從他口中落下的除了這句聲音微弱的話語，還有幾片淺藍色的花瓣，從他的手中飄落到地上便不動了。  
盛夏燥熱的空氣仿佛凝固了一樣。


	4. Chapter 4

入夜以後，站在大橋上等待煙花的人越來越多了，穿著浴衣的年輕人發出愉快的笑聲，帶來一陣熱鬧騷動的氣氛，成雙成對的男女經過身邊的時候，幾乎無一例外會轉過頭去看站在道路中間的櫂和愛知。  
人來人往之中，只有他們兩人始終僵持在那裡不動。櫂沒有說話，實際上內心已經相當焦急，愛知被他拉著手沒有再掙脫，但一直低著頭沉默沒有再看櫂一眼，也許是因為秘密被人揭穿而難堪，臉上的表情也看不清楚。  
要說出來，如果像以前的自己那樣，不把一切解釋清楚的話，自己又會犯下同樣的錯誤了。櫂深吸一口氣，終於開口了。  
“我看見了……那一天，你來我家的時候，我看見你在浴室吐了花瓣。”  
“那、那是……”  
“那是花吐病吧。”  
“！”  
聽見那個詞，愛知著急得立馬抬起頭，看見他的臉漲紅了一片，櫂便猜想自己的推測準確了一大半。  
“那，你暗戀的人是誰？”  
“……”  
已經沒有繼續隱瞞的必要了。櫂按捺住內心的衝動，試探著開口了。  
“是我嗎。”  
愛知原本漲紅的臉開始發白，他畏縮地低下頭躲避櫂的目光，半晌小聲說道：  
“櫂君，放手吧……”  
“不要，除非你回答我的問題。”  
愛知沒有回答，只是沉默著搖頭，藍色的眼睛露出深深的悲傷，隱約帶上了一點淚光。櫂被他這副隨時要哭出來的樣子嚇了一跳，暗自反省自己剛才的話是否有說得太強硬，以致讓愛知露出這樣受傷的表情。  
“愛知……”  
他嘗試盡可能溫柔地呼喚對方的名字，自然地鬆開了握住愛知胳膊的手，沒想到愛知咬了下唇，突然轉身開始奔跑起來，櫂愣了一下，立即追著他的身影開始奔跑。  
“等等，愛知！”  
愛知自然沒有聽他的話乖乖停下，沿著海岸的路繼續奔跑，從人來人往的橋上一直向前，身邊的人群以驚訝的目光看著前後追趕的兩個人，紛紛躲開避讓。以櫂的速度，追上愛知本來是件簡單的事，但因為道路兩邊的人太多，他忙於躲避，兩人之間的距離反而一時沒有縮短多少。  
等兩個人跑到橋下遠離喧囂處的海岸邊上，櫂終於趕上了愛知，這次他緊緊地抓住了愛知的手，逃脫失敗的愛知喘著氣，乖乖放棄了掙脫。櫂沒有想過再次放開他的手。從想清楚的那一刻開始，他就沒有放手的打算。  
“愛知，不要逃跑，回答我的問題。”  
“為什麼櫂君會這樣問？”  
上氣不接下氣的愛知終於喘過氣來，然而並沒有正面回答櫂的問題。  
“……實話說，那次你來公園找我的時候，其實我沒有睡著。”  
櫂沒有再說下去，愛知一定也聽懂了他指的是哪一次。這個秘密終於說出來了，櫂看見他像個無助的孩童一樣睜大眼睛，身後大橋燈飾的光亮遠遠地照出他臉上近似絕望的表情，還有眼角悄然落下的一滴淚水。看見愛知這副從未見過的樣子，櫂感覺心臟被人緊緊握住，幾乎無法呼吸。  
讓愛知流淚的原因，明明就是他自己。  
“對不起……櫂君，一定覺得很噁心吧。”  
櫂極力忍住了想為他擦去淚水的衝動。  
“……為什麼。”  
“因為，被身邊，的男生喜歡……”  
後面的話語淹沒在哽咽之中，大滴的眼淚從愛知深藍色的眼睛流下，好像永遠不會流盡。  
“愛知……”  
“對不起、櫂君……櫂君一直是、我最憧憬的人，是我一直追逐的、對象……我不想、讓櫂君覺得、困擾……”  
愛知一邊抽泣一邊斷斷續續地訴說著，最後他低下頭，用手捂住滿是眼淚的臉。  
這是怎樣的情景，他喜歡的人站在自己面前，哭著對他說對不起，而自己滿心懊惱，不知道應該說什麼才能讓他不再哭泣。憧憬，嚮往，追趕，直到現在終於可以並肩而立，這是愛知一直以來的願望。這些話櫂曾經聽愛知訴說過不止一次，但卻從來不知道背後原來還藏著這樣的苦惱。  
那個秘密的偷吻，還有吐出的花瓣，他從一開始就已經知情，卻遲遲沒有去回應，如今卻造成了這樣的誤會。不論性別，身份還是彼此之間的關係，這些都無關緊要，愛知對他來說，明明有著那麼特別的意義。  
“不要再說了。”  
櫂選擇了直接抱緊眼前哭泣的人，把他的頭按進自己胸膛。  
“要說對不起的人應該是我。我明明知道你的心思，也知道你一直忍受著吐花瓣的痛苦，但是卻沒有想清楚自己的心意，也沒有向你坦白……是我錯了。”  
懷中的人被他緊緊抱住，只能拼命搖頭。  
“櫂君，沒有錯……是我不應該……”  
“不，我確實做錯了，因為我還沒有對你說過，我喜歡你，你對我來說很重要，所以不要哭了，愛知。”  
“欸……？”  
愛知的身體明顯地顫抖了一下。  
“你在煩惱的時候，難道沒有想過我會怎樣想嗎？如果我說，我也同樣喜歡你的話，你會怎樣做？”  
愛知終於抬起頭，還帶著淚痕的臉上是難以置信的驚訝。  
“騙人，的吧……”  
“我從來不說謊。”  
櫂用手輕輕抹去愛知眼角的淚水。  
“如果是你的話，我絕不會覺得困擾，更不會覺得噁心。雖然我察覺得太遲了，你還會接受我嗎，愛知？”  
他盡可能以溫柔的語氣說道，沒有想到愛知一句話也說不出，只是一直點頭，不過片刻又流下了眼淚。  
“不要哭，愛知。”  
櫂沒想到他突然又開始流淚，想為他擦乾眼淚，卻怎麼也擦不完，愛知哭得就像個委屈的孩子一樣。最後束手無策的櫂直接吻住愛知顫抖的嘴唇。  
世界仿佛瞬間安靜下來。  
又是一陣突如其來的咳嗽聲。被櫂抱在懷中的愛知倉惶推開櫂的擁抱，俯下身捂住嘴，櫂以為他又要和過去一樣吐出花瓣，等愛知鬆開手時，一朵純白色的花朵出現在他的手上。  
據說患花吐病的人如果和喜歡的人兩情相悅，親吻以後吐出純白的百合花就能痊愈。  
“真漂亮。”  
愛知凝視著手中的花朵說道。櫂托起他的臉，再一次親吻了他。  
已經沒有必要再去煩惱吐出花瓣，或是心意無法想通的事了。儘管他們用了太長的時間，經歷過煩惱和痛苦，甚至差一點錯過了對方，最終總算能坦誠自己的心意，認識到他們是對彼此來說最重要最特別的存在。  
不知道過了多久，在他們的身後，伴隨著遠處響起的驚呼聲，第一發煙花在夜空中絢麗地綻放。第二發，第三發，歡聲此起彼落，只有相互依偎的一對戀人還停留在兩人的世界，沉浸在確認彼此心意的喜悅之中。

“說起來，那天的煙花好像只看到了最後的一點點……”  
這天的卡片首都裡，談起那天發生的事，愛知臉上不覺又紅了一片。  
“下次的祭典，我們還可以去看的。”  
聽見櫂的提議，愛知紅著臉笑了，輕輕點頭表示同意。旁邊桌的森川好奇地看了他們一眼，突然驚訝地叫了起來。  
“我說怎麼回事，櫂，愛知！你們兩個今天竟然只是坐在這裡聊天，連卡組都沒有拿出來！太陽從西邊出來了嗎！”  
身後的井崎苦笑地嘗試安撫他，唯恐天下不亂的三和迅速加入了戰局。  
“嘿，你們都不知道，這就叫現充……”  
“那邊給我安靜一點！”  
在美咲的怒吼之下，店內立即鴉雀無聲。櫂和愛知對視一眼，都不禁微笑起來。  
“那，我們還是來對戰一局吧，櫂君？我果然還是很喜歡和櫂君對戰。”  
“嗯。”  
說是一局，實際上他們對戰了不止五局，結果等他們終於收起自己的卡組，一起走出卡片首都的時候，已經到了傍晚時分。他們的家在不同方向，櫂便先送愛知回家。  
“對了，櫂君……”  
“怎麼了？”  
“其實，我有一件事想說……”  
並肩走在熟悉的路上，愛知遲疑了一會，又小心地看了一眼櫂的表情，終於開口說道：  
“那個，我媽媽想邀請你去我家作客，因為她說經常聽我說起櫂君的事，所以很想見你一次，不知道櫂君下個週末有沒有空閒……”  
櫂忍不住驚訝地看了他一眼，內心忍不住有點緊張起來。愛知會開口邀請他到自己家中，對兩個人來說自然有著特別的意味。  
“當然可以。”  
“太好了！媽媽一定會很高興的。”  
儘管是這樣說，愛知的樣子看起來才像是最高興的那一個，眉飛色舞的他開始滔滔不絕地說起自己的家人，包括自己的妹妹惠美同樣是先導者鬥士的事，櫂沒有打斷他的話，只是靜靜地聽著他的話，愛知的笑容永遠讓他百看不厭。  
“你平時經常說起我的事嗎？”  
“欸？嗯，是的……”  
“都說了什麼？”  
“說了，櫂君是我一直憧憬的人……而且還是我的好友。”  
愛知不好意思地低下頭。櫂內心暗笑，伸手去拉住了他的手。愛知沒有掙脫，只是抬頭眺望著橙紅色的天空，側臉一片通紅。  
回想過去短短的幾個月，發生了那麼多的事，最後他們終於能像現在一樣，手牽著手一起走在熟悉的街道上，靜靜地咀嚼著這平靜的幸福，想到這一點的櫂不禁有點感慨，又握緊了彼此握住的手。他知道愛知的內心一定也和他一樣。  
“櫂君，我很幸福。”  
過了一會，愛知小聲地說著，也握緊了櫂的手。  
“嗯，我也是。”  
因為和你一起。  
身後的落日在地上劃出兩道長長的影子，搖曳著，直到消失在街道的盡頭，緊緊依偎在一起沒有分開。

End


	5. 番外 - Never had a dream come true

高中畢業後，選擇成為職業鬥士到歐洲發展的櫂離開了日本，那一天愛知去了幾場為他送別。站在登機口等待的櫂，突然轉過頭來對愛知說了這樣的一句話。  
“如果沒有你的話，今天的我就不會站在這裡。”  
愛知一下子愣住了，頭腦一片空白，原本想好的一路順風、好好照顧自己之類的話現在一個字也說不出。  
“……櫂君？”  
“我從來沒有告訴過你吧，在走之前，我本來應該早點對你說的。”  
手中拿著登機牌的櫂表情無比認真。  
“最近我一直在想，假如那一年我沒有回到後江高中，在卡片首都遇見你的話，現在的我可能還是那個一味追求強大，連迷失方向了也不知道的我。是你改變了我的人生，愛知。”  
“……對我來說，櫂君才是改變了我的人生啊。”  
愛知心中滿是感慨，過了一會才說出了這句話。明明是他的心裡話，說出來卻好像用完了他一生的勇氣。櫂凝視著他，露出一點不易察覺的笑意。  
“你會等我回來的吧？”  
“嗯，我會留在日本一直等著的。”  
這句話愛知說得不假思索，櫂聽見他的回答，露出滿足的笑容。  
“你也是，不要再突然消失，或者是去我找不到的地方了。”  
“不會的。”  
“畢竟你是有過一次前科。”  
“櫂君，真是的……”  
愛知有點難為情地笑了起來。說起那段過去，現在的他們已經能輕鬆地面對。  
已經接近登機的時間，兩人便不再閒談，揮手告別以後，櫂轉身離開。已經是十八歲的櫂身材越發高大，和同樣長高不少的愛知相比，仍然比他高出大半個頭。愛知目送著他走遠，隱約想起了幾年前，同樣遠遠看著那個背影，為了趕上他而努力的自己。  
不同的是，現在的他，知道那個人必定會回到自己的身邊。  
“櫂君！路上小心！”  
在櫂即將從他的視野中消失的時候，愛知忍不住向著他的背影大聲呼喚。聽見他的聲音，櫂轉過來，遠遠地向著他揮手。  
看見櫂的這個動作，愛知忍不住鼻子發酸。儘管已經有了再會的約定，在這一刻，離別的不捨還是湧上心頭。他很少哭，但是這幾個月來他哭了兩次，今天也許就是第三次。  
用手擦去臉上的淚水，愛知又想起了一些往事。

妹妹惠美喜歡時下正紅的，年輕稚氣的偶像們所唱的情歌，曲風熱烈可愛，可以算是家喻戶曉，連對這方面認識極少的愛知也能記住一兩段。只是不知為什麼，比起這種陽光活潑的歌，描寫單戀或是失戀的歌詞更能讓他產生共鳴。  
電視節目上正在播放的音樂PV，主角唱著傾吐單相思的苦澀歌詞，愛知無意中看了一眼，視線便再也沒有離開過畫面。一曲播放完畢，他竟有點鼻子發酸。歌詞中所寫的，分明就是他自己。  
等他察覺到這一點的不正常時，自己已經陷入了一片深不見底的沼澤。  
或許自己從一開始，就已經預見到自己這一段單相思沒有結果。看著自己手中捧著的從口中吐出的藍色花瓣，愛知恍惚地想著。  
那天的公園裡，他抑制不住內心的感情，大膽地留下那個偷吻，隨即逃離了那裡。在心跳不止的同時，他的喉嚨突然發癢，幾片花瓣從他的口中吐出。  
懷著驚慌和害怕一路奔跑回家，他把自己關在房間裡，花瓣沒有再吐出，他卻從此開始提心吊膽。  
這大概就是最近傳聞的花吐病，懷著暗戀的人每當抑制不住內心的感情，就會有花瓣吐出，痊愈的方法是和暗戀的人兩情相悅……或者是放棄這段感情。  
他不敢奢望能和喜歡的人兩情相悅，儘管自己的願望是努力追趕上櫂的腳步，能和他成為對等的朋友，已經讓愛知十分滿足，根本不敢再去想那個過於貪心的願望。但同時，他也無法徹底死心，於是只能在努力拉近彼此距離的同時，極力隱藏自己的心意。  
假如自己的心意被發現了的話，說不定連朋友的關係也無法保持下去，因此他一直小心翼翼地守著這個不為人知的秘密。只是隨著兩個人之間距離越來越近，這種感情時常讓他有控制不住的感覺。  
又一次因為吐出花瓣而精疲力竭的他坐在地上，陷入了無助和痛苦。  
假如可以死心的話就好了，這樣他就不必因為喜歡上一個人而如此難過，想要放棄卻無法放棄。  
吐出的花瓣愛知沒有丟棄，小心地保管好放在抽屜最盡頭的一個小盒子中。淺藍色的花瓣顏色一次比一次深，他雖然不相信網上花吐病會奪人性命的傳言，但看花瓣的顏色，仿佛真的在一點一點奪去他的生命力。  
盒子中的花瓣一天天變多，他也開始對吐花瓣這件事習以為常。後來的一天，他在小心處理完吐出的花瓣後，悄然離開家，踏上了通向月之宮的道路。  
讓他意想不到的是，那個人真的出現了在他的面前，把即將步入悲劇結局的他拯救了出來，而且告訴了他，原來他不是獨自一個人抱有那樣的感情。  
花瓣已經不會再吐了，長久以來一直懷著的痛苦也終於能消失。  
這一天，在櫂送他回到家後，愛知回到自己的房間，取出了抽屜中那個許久沒有打開的盒子。  
淺藍深藍的花瓣有些已經接近枯萎，他沒有去在意，只是看著那些花瓣，回憶起過去發生的那些事。現在的他，已經可以和這些往事揮手告別了。  
以前他曾經想過，這段單戀就像徒有開花而無法結果，最終凋零的花朵一樣，從來沒有想象過有一天真的能結出果實，就像夢想成真一樣。現在，幸福真的會降臨在身上。  
他終於忍不住咬著下唇，擦去眼角滑落的一滴眼淚。  
為了他曾以為無望的、苦澀而漫長的單相思。


End file.
